Through the Darkness
by La Gazouilleuse
Summary: Le baiser du Détraqueur n'a pas marché sur le fils Croupton. Cela aurait put être une aubaine pour le Ministère si Fudge n'avait pas décrété d'entrée de jeu que Barty Croupton Jr. ne méritait que la mort. La nouvelle arrive jusqu'à l'Ordre du Phénix, Dumbledore intervient et il cache le Mangemort chez Sirius, voulant connaître la vérité sur une vieille affaire. Mais pas seulement.
1. Prologue

**A/N : Bonjour, bonsoir !**

 **Je commence enfin une histoire qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un certain temps, qui m'est venue quand je me suis posée la question maudite : " Et si ? ". Comment vous dire ... L'inspiration est venue _très_ rapidement et les idées ont commencé à affluer dans ma tête en un temps record. Cela faisait longtemps que je voulais m'insérer dans le fandom en écrivant sur un personnage qu'on passe souvent à la trappe. Je voulais aussi faire quelque chose avec Sirius, que j'apprécie énormément. Il est d'ailleurs probable que cette fiction modifie légèrement l'histoire originale - peut-être pas comme vous l'imaginez, héhé. **

**Concernant le rythme de publication, j'espère pouvoir assurer un train d'un chapitre par mois, voire tous les deux mois si mes autres projets m'occupent trop.**

 **Au niveau des disclaimers, maintenant ... _Harry Potter_ ne m'appartient pas, tout est à J.K. Rowling. Seuls cette fiction et certains OC de second plan sont à moi. **

**Bonne lecture à vous !**

* * *

 **PROLOGUE**

Fudge avait les yeux braqués sur la lettre qu'on venait de lui envoyer. Il en relisait chaque ligne avec une incompréhension croissante. Griffonnée hâtivement sur un vieux morceau de parchemin, la nouvelle le laissait sans voix. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment cela avait pu arriver. Il n'avait aucun élément qui permettrait de répondre à ses interrogations. Rien ne pouvait expliquer ce qui s'était passé entre les murs sordides d'Azkaban.

Il lut une énième fois le contenu de la missive. Il n'y croyait pas. Comment pouvait-il ? C'était impossible. Aucune âme ne pouvait résister au baiser d'un Détraqueur. Alors pourquoi _lui_ , spécialement, aurait eu droit à ce privilège ? Pourquoi ce traître, cette misérable vermine, cet odieux Mangemort ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas mort, tout simplement ?

Fudge se leva, faisant grincer sa chaise sur le sol de marbre, et se dirigea vers la fenêtre de son bureau. Il observa, pensif, le faux paysage qui s'étendait derrière la vitre impeccable. Il se frotta le visage avant de pousser un grand soupir las.

Parfois, il se demandait où tout cela allait les mener.

Le Minstre prit une décision. Si ce qu'on lui avait dit par lettre était vrai, alors le monde magique ne devait pas savoir qu'une telle chose était possible. Personne ne devait être mis au courant de la survie du dernier membre de la famille Croupton.

En fait, personne ne devait penser qu'il avait survécu.

Il allait y veiller. Il allait définitivement clouer le bec à cet oiseau tombé du nid, l'empêcher d'à-nouveau pépier des inepties à propos de son soi-disant Maître. Il avait réussi à faire passer Potter et Dumbledore pour des illuminés et cela leur avait temporairement coupé le sifflet. D'autant plus qu'Ombrage avait pris certaines mesures … _drastiques_ pour résoudre le problème que représentait l'adolescent – même si son plan initial avait échoué.

Alors si Fudge pouvait rendre cette raclure définitivement muette … Il le ferait.

Il ferait ça dans le plus grand des secrets. Il n'y aurait plus la moindre trace de lui dans les registres de Sainte-Mangouste

Après tout ce qu'il avait fait, Bartemius ne méritait que ça. Et rien d'autre.

Fudge retourna à son bureau et lut une dernière fois la lettre qu'il avait reçue.

« _Monsieur le Ministre,_

 _J'ignore totalement si on vous a déjà fait part de la nouvelle mais il semblerait qu'un des prisonniers d'Azkaban soit parvenu à résister au baiser d'un Détraqueur. Il s'agit de Bartemius Croupton Jr.. Sachez qu'il a été rapatrié à Ste-Mangouste en vue d'examens qui, j'en ai bien peur, confirmeront la nouvelle._

 _En attendant que vous preniez une décision à son sujet, il a été mis sous la surveillance constante des Aurors Dawlish et Shacklebolt._

 _Cordialement, P. Weasley_ »

Un sourire exempt de toute joie étira les lèvres du Ministre.

* * *

« _Il sait._

 _Je compte sur toi pour prévenir les autres qu'une réunion aura lieu ce soir chez Sniffle. 6 p.m.. Je me charge du collègue._

 _Je ne serai pas présent, ne m'attendez pas. Nos craintes sont malheureusement fondées. J'y retourne._

 _Dis-lui qu'il faut faire vite._ »

Tonks leva les yeux en direction de Kingsley qui s'éloignait déjà, l'air de rien. Il était revenu en coup de vent au Ministère dès que Ste-Mangouste avait annoncé les résultats des examens magiques passés sur Croupton et avait fait un détour par chez elle. Et s'en allait maintenant prévenir Arthur Weasley.

Au vu de la dernière phrase de son message, elle supposa qu'il venait de faire un rapport complet à Cornelius Fudge.

Elle sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur le mot que lui avait glissé l'autre Auror :

« _Incendio._ » souffla-t-elle.

Le papier prit feu et bientôt il n'en resta plus que de petites cendres volatiles.

La jeune femme, quant à elle, se leva et partit.

* * *

Lucius Malefoy jubilait. Il traversait les couloirs du Ministère de la Magie aussi rapidement qu'il le pouvait, sa longue robe sombre virevoltant derrière lui. Un mince sourire s'affichait sur son visage impérieux. La nouvelle s'était répandue comme une traînée de poudre. Fudge ne pourrait jamais faire face aux fuites que toute cette agitation allait provoquer au sein du Ministère.

Il avait croisé Tonks sur le chemin. Dès l'instant où il l'avait vu, il avait compris que Dumbledore et ses phénomènes de foire s'en mêlaient aussi. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne serait pas heureux de l'apprendre.

Barty était un Mangemort, il devait donc retourner auprès de leur Maître. Il serait généreusement récompensé pour tout ce qu'il avait rendu possible au cours des derniers mois. Très généreusement.

Lucius s'arrêta et se tapit dans l'ombre du corridor qu'il traversait. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours. Personne. Parfait …

Il y eut un _crac !_ retentissant et il disparut.

* * *

« C'EST HORS DE QUESTION ! »

Le rugissement d'Alastor Maugrey emplit toute la pièce. A côté de lui, Sirius Black ne cacha pas sa grimace et se frotta exagérément l'oreille gauche, la plus proche de la bouche de l'Auror. Tonks, qui siégeait sur le flanc gauche de Fol-Œil, ne put retenir un sourire. Lupin, assit en face d'elle, fronça les sourcils. A sa gauche se tenait Arthur, mais il ne le vit pas, trop concentré à écouter Maugrey s'insurger. Venait ensuite Molly et cette dernière gratifia l'Animagus d'un regard sévère. Au bout de la table se dressait la haute silhouette du directeur de Poudlard. Près de lui, droite et raide comme un piquet dans sa robe écossaise, Minerva McGonagall, dont le visage austère ne laissait transparaitre aucune émotion.

« Jamais – _jamais_ , vous entendez ? – je n'accepterai que cette vermine reste sous le même toit que moi ! Pas après les événements du Tournoi ! »

« De quel Tournoi parlez-vous ? » ne put s'empêcher de railler Sirius. « Vous avez passé l'année au fond d'une malle. _Votre_ malle. »

Le brun s'attendait presque à se faire frapper lorsqu'il il avisa quel regard brûlant de haine lui lançait Alastor en se tournant vers lui, furieux. Sa figure couturée de cicatrices lui donnait un aspect véritablement terrifiant et son œil magique, comme fou, tournait frénétiquement dans son orbite.

« Je vais t'y enfermer après t'avoir donné un peu d'élan avec mon pied et tu me diras quel effet ça fait. » gronda Fol-Œil.

« Je crois déjà savoir de quoi il en retourne, merci. J'ai été enfermé à Azkaban pendant douze ans mais il est vrai que cette maison est plus spacieuse que ma cellule ou que le fond de votre malle. »

« Pouvons-nous, s'il vous plait, en revenir à la raison de notre réunion ? » intervint calmement le directeur de Poudlard. « Alastor, je comprends votre réticence mais vous devez savoir que je ne prendrai pas de tels risques si je n'avais pas de bonnes raisons. »

« Cet homme est un meurtrier. » grogna le vieil Auror en abattant son poing sur la table. « Vous vous souvenez des Londubat ? Dois-je aussi vous rappeler qu'il a assassiné son propre père ? Qu'il a comploté pour tuer Potter et qu'il est complice de la mort de Diggory ? »

« Je vous arrête sur un point. » proféra doucement Dumbledore. « Bartemius ne voulait pas tuer Diggory. Il a soumis Krum a l'Imperium pour l'arrêter et il a également tenu Fleur loin du danger. La seule personne qu'il voulait piéger était Harry. »

« Allez dire ça à Amos Diggory maintenant que son fils est mort. » murmura le loup-garou.

Un lourd silence s'abattit sur la table. Sirius changea de position dans son siège, attentif. Le visage de Molly s'était soudainement fermé et, pendant un instant, il eut l'impression qu'elle allait se lever et tout simplement partir. Elle se reprit rapidement. Il lui adressa un hochement de tête compatissant et elle lui renvoya un maigre sourire. Il n'avait pas oublié, non. Sirius savait que les deux familles se côtoyaient, et ce notamment grâce au fait qu'Arthur et Amos travaillaient tous deux au Ministère.

Il laissa son regard faire le tour de la table. Tonks, Lupin, Maugrey, McGonagall et Dumbledore s'étaient retranchés derrière un masque d'impassibilité.

« D'accord, admettons qu'il n'ait jamais voulu tuer Cédric. » lâcha soudainement Arthur Weasley. « Que faites-vous des Londubat et de son père ? »

Dumbledore le darda de son regard acéré.

« Pour les Londubat, nous n'en savons rien. »

Maugrey ouvrit la bouche, visiblement prêt à contester l'affirmation du vieil homme.

« Le seul aveu que nous ayons jamais recueilli est celui de Bellatrix et il date de leur procès. Vous y étiez, Alastor. » continua le directeur sans lui laisser la chance de prononcer le moindre mot. « Severus travaille actuellement sur le sujet mais il ne peut pas enquêter sans éveiller les soupçons de Voldemort. Ce serait beaucoup plus appréciable si je parvenais à arracher la vérité de la bouche de Bartemius. »

« Vous seriez prêt à … »

« Je suis prêt, Alastor. L'Ordre cache déjà un fugitif. »

« Sauf que _moi_ je suis innocent. » cingla le concerné avec une pointe de colère. « Alors ne me mettez pas dans le même sac que lui. »

« Mais vous êtes dans le même sac que lui. » rétorqua Dumbledore en le fixant. « Vous êtes un de ses cousins. »

« Eloigné. » rectifia Sirius. « Je suis un cousin éloigné, dans tous les sens du terme. »

Il y eut un nouveau silence autour de la tablée. L'Animagus s'était rembruni et il serrait les dents. Il s'enfonça davantage dans son siège, puis croisa les bras.

« Une minute. » dit Maugrey. « Albus, j'attends que vous m'expliquiez ce que vous avez avancé. Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire qu'il n'est pas impliqué dans l'affaire des Londubat ? »

Tous se redressèrent, intéressés. Seule McGonagall n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre, mais on pouvait voir qu'elle avait désormais une expression attentive.

Le vieil homme poussa un long soupir. Il prit le temps de repousser ses lunettes en demi-lune sur son nez aquilin avant de s'exprimer :

« Nous n'avons que la parole de Bellatrix et nous savons tous qu'elle n'est pas une personne fiable. Bartemius n'a jamais donné sa version des faits, on l'a directement jeté en prison. » Il se tut quelques instants. « Elle pourrait avoir menti. »

« Je n'y crois pas une seule seconde. » décréta aussitôt Fol-Œil. « Cet homme était et demeure complètement fou. »

Tous les autres hochèrent la tête, excepté Sirius. Il avait juste froncé les sourcils, conservant une attitude contrariée malgré toute la curiosité qui luisait dans ses prunelles sombres.

« Vraiment ? Est-ce là ce que vous pensez ? » s'enquit le directeur, intrigué. « Ma foi, laissez-moi vous dire quelques petites choses. Il a enseigné pendant une année complète sans discontinuer et jamais nous n'avons reçu de plaintes de la part des élèves – sauf du jeune Malefoy, bien sûr. Au contraire, tous semblaient bien l'aimer. Surtout le jeune Londubat, ironiquement. Tous ses élèves ou presque ont reçu d'excellentes notes en Défense contre les Forces du Mal lors de leurs examens de fin d'année. S'il ne s'était pas révélé après la troisième tâche, son imposture aurait pu continuer et prendre une envergure beaucoup plus dramatique s'il s'était infiltré dans le Ministère, et vous, Alastor, vous ne seriez pas ici à nous parler car _personne_ , pas même Severus ou moi, ne se doutait qu'il était un Mangemort présumé mort. »

Il se tut un instant, observant les réactions de chacun. Mais tous étaient pendus à ses lèvres et attendaient d'entendre la suite.

« Je pense surtout qu'il est bien trop intelligent pour s'abandonner totalement à la folie. N'oubliez pas que nous parlons d'un homme qui, plus jeune, a obtenu douze B.U.S.E., chacune avec la note optimale, ce qui représente un record en soi. C'est une personne brillante qui, comme Severus, a accordé sa confiance aux mauvaises personnes. Il n'était probablement pas aussi dévoué à Voldemort lorsqu'il est entré à Azkaban et il n'y est pas resté suffisamment longtemps pour devenir l'un de ses plus fervents serviteurs. »

« Vous lui cherchez une excuse ... » grommela le vieil Auror.

« C'est son père, son propre père qui lui a fait perdre le peu de raison qui lui restait en l'enfermant et en le soumettant à l'Imperium pendant plus de dix ans. » reprit Dumbledore en ignorant magistralement l'intervention de Maugrey. « Dix ans, oui. De plus, il a dû apprendre assez tardivement la mort de sa mère, elle qui s'est sacrifiée pour le sortir de prison, pendant l'un de ses rares moments de lucidité juste avant d'être à-nouveau sous le contrôle de Croupton Senior. Non Alastor, laissez-moi terminer. Il s'est souvenu de Voldemort et sa foi s'est renforcée lorsque ce dernier est venu le libérer de l'Imperium tout simplement parce que c'était tout ce qu'il avait. »

Le silence accompagna sa tirade.

« Mais il a passé neuf mois avec nous, neuf mois durant lesquels personne ne s'est douté de sa véritable identité, neuf mois en compagnie de tout ce que Voldemort déteste : des nés-Moldus, des sangs-mêlés, les fils et filles des Mangemorts qui n'ont pas été loyaux. » continua-t-il paisiblement. « Neuf mois en compagnie d'Harry Potter, neuf mois en compagnie de Karkaroff, un traître à ses yeux, et neuf mois en _ma_ compagnie, moi qui suis le seul sorcier que son maître ait jamais craint. S'il avait voulu tuer l'un d'entre nous, il aurait pu le faire à n'importe quel moment de l'année, croyez-moi. Il aurait pu éliminer Viktor, Cédric et Fleur dans le labyrinthe car il était l'un des professeurs qui y vadrouillaient librement, mais il a plutôt cherché à les éloigner le plus possible du trophée, à les tenir loin de son maître. Il aurait pu se simplifier les choses depuis le début puisqu'il savait qu'il ne manquait qu'un seul élément à Voldemort : Harry lui-même. Mais il a délibérément choisi de prendre le plus long chemin. Il a permis à Voldemort de retrouver son corps, certes, mais il l'a fait en essayant d'épargner le plus de gens possible. »

« Sauf Harry. » rajouta Sirius, amer.

« Sauf Harry, effectivement, car cela faisait parti du plan établi. »

« Et moi j'ai passé neuf foutus mois dans une malle, Albus. »

La voix de Maugrey était effroyablement froide et pleine d'une colère à peine contenue. Ses deux yeux étaient vissés sur le directeur et sa mâchoire était crispée en un rictus haineux. Molly et Arthur échangèrent un regard, Lupin ne réagit pas, concentré. Tonks posa cependant une main conciliante sur l'épaule du vétéran.

« Ce _petit détail_ aurait pu me tuer mais vous persistez à vouloir l'excuser ! »

Il se leva brusquement. La Métamorphomage, prise au dépourvu, eut un mouvement de recul malheureux et son coude vint s'écraser contre la table. L'œillade que lui glissa Maugrey sembla la dissuader de pousser une quelconque plainte.

« J'en ai assez, je m'en vais. »

Le vieil Auror avait dit cela sur un ton sans appel. Sur ces mots, il salua les autres d'un signe de tête et commença à s'éloigner de sa démarche claudicante. Sa jambe de bois et le bout de son bâton teintaient sur le vieux plancher à chacun de ses pas.

« J'ai dû trouver beaucoup d'excuses pour Severus et cela ne vous a pas dérangé, Alastor. »

Fol-Œil pila net.

« Il est tout aussi condamnable que Bartemius. » persévéra Dumbledore.

Maugrey fit volte-face et fixa pensivement le directeur. Puis laissa simplement tomber un mot, d'une voix neutre :

« Certes. »

« Que dois-je comprendre ? »

« Que vous avez marqué un point mais que je ne suis toujours pas de votre avis concernant Croupton Jr.. A mon sens, sa sentence était largement méritée même si Fudge a agit comme un imbécile en … »

« Fudge a agit stratégiquement. C'était prémédité : il a réduit au silence l'une des personnes qui pouvait confirmer la résurrection de Voldemort. » le coupa Sirius. « Et vous avez bien vu ce qu'il s'est passé avec Harry pendant les vacances. Maintenant, il s'en prend à Dumbledore en lui imposant un de ses chiens de garde. Il veut faire taire tout individu susceptible de parler du retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et je me demande sincèrement s'il n'a pas des doutes lui-même pour agir ainsi. » Il s'accouda à la table. « Tuer Barty était une solution simple et rapide. C'était adéquat, tout le monde y trouvait son compte : c'était le silence pour le Ministère et la mort d'un dangereux criminel pour le reste de la communauté magique. Et comme Fudge a la _Gazette du Sorcier_ dans sa poche, il a pu maquiller toute l'affaire … »

Il se renfrogna, un grognement contrarié passant la barrière de ses lèvres tandis que Maugrey regagnait son siège et se rasseyait lourdement, la mine sombre.

« Et donc ? Que faisons-nous, finalement ? »

Arthur venait de poser la question fatidique. Fol-Œil sortit sa flasque d'un mouvement vif et but une longue gorgée du liquide qu'elle contenait comme si tout cela l'indifférait. Sirius, lui, se contenta de souffler.

« L'idée ne me plait pas. » proféra-t-il lentement.

« Vous voudriez qu'on le cache à Poudlard, monsieur Black ? » dit brusquement McGonagall, pince-sans-rire.

« Sincèrement ? Oui. Merci d'avoir posé la question. »

« Vous savez que c'est impossible. » répliqua Dumbledore. « Votre maison est l'endroit le plus sûr que nous ayons à disposition. Il ne faut pas que les Mangemorts ou le Ministère mettent la main sur lui. »

« Oh très bien. Donc on le cache dans une maison qui accueillera Harry, Ron et Hermione, ainsi que tous les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix – dont Rogue, un de ses collègues Mangemorts – pendant les vacances scolaires ? C'est une brillante idée. »

Maugrey poussa un ricanement à la remarque de l'Animagus.

« Nous n'avons pas le choix. » réitéra le directeur.

« Alors j'espère que ce sera temporaire. »

« Ca le sera. »

Le brun haussa un sourcil mais s'abstint de répondre. La dernière fois que le vieil homme lui avait dit cela, c'était à son sujet, et cela faisait déjà un an qu'il était enfermé dans cette fichue baraque. Maugrey profita de son silence pour grommeler :

« J'espère que vous avez raison, Albus. Vraiment. Sinon je vous jure que me chargerai moi-même de le livrer à Fudge. »

* * *

 **A/N :** **Comme vous avez pu le constater, l'histoire se déroulera pendant la cinquième année de Harry. Le Ministère a donc mis son nez dans les affaires de Poudlard et le fait de rajouter le facteur " BCJr " dans l'équation met Dumbledore dans une posture délicate, surtout si Maugrey décide de n'écouter que sa rancœur.**

 **Je me suis aussi _énormément_ renseignée sur Barty Croupton Jr. et sur sa relation avec son père, et ai intégralement relu le tome 4 de la saga dans le but premier d'éviter l'OOC. J'ai aussi lu pas mal de théories au sujet de Barty. C'était très intéressant et cela m'a aidé à me faire ma propre vision de ce personnage dont on sait finalement peu de choses. Cette histoire me permettra, dans le même temps, de délivrer mon point de vue sur ce qui a été fait aux parents de Neville. N'hésitez pas à me soumettre votre avis sur le sujet, je suis curieuse de savoir ce que vous en pensez ! :3 **

**Et oui, j'ai une vision plutôt négative de Cornelius Fudge. Mais je l'ai toujours vu comme un homme froid et calculateur. Cependant, je suis forcée d'avouer qu'il est très habile avec les médias et qu'il sait manipuler les masses ... Mais on y reviendra plus tard, héhé.**

 **En tout cas, j'espère que ce prologue vous a plu. Je sais qu'un premier chapitre est toujours toujours délicat à écrire alors j'attends votre avis avec impatience !**

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne rentrée (en retard). Portez-vous bien et à la prochaine ! :D**


	2. Chapitre 1

**CHAPITRE 1.**

* * *

Severus Rogue laissait simplement la situation se dérouler devant ses yeux, muet comme une tombe, gardant ses prunelles obscures fixées sur la petite silhouette à genoux devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Celui-ci était assit comme un roi sur un fauteuil sombre finement brodé, les mains sur les accoudoirs et si son visage exprimait, en cet instant, un calme olympien, le maître des potions savait qu'il fulminait intérieurement. Ainsi se dessinait dans l'esprit des Mangemorts présents la certitude que l'un d'entre eux ne verrait jamais le jour se lever et chacun demeurait silencieux, le regard vissé sur le vieux plancher de la maison où résidait leur maître.

Voldemort, d'ailleurs, ne proférait pas le moindre mot alors que sa colère se matérialisait peu-à-peu sur son visage par le plissement notable de ses yeux. Severus, tapis dans l'obscurité dans coin de la salle, pouvait bénéficier d'une vision imprenable sur le mage noir et savait parfaitement quel éclat de colère allait s'ensuivre. Aussi préférait-il ne pas agir tout de suite ― et c'était surtout pour son propre bien que pour celui des autres. Pour l'instant, il jugeait plus prudent de rester observateur.

Queudver ― car c'était lui ― se répandait en excuses à-demi étouffées par la terreur qu'il semblait éprouver à cet instant précis, si incliné que Severus avait l'impression que son nez touchait le sol poussiéreux.

« Il suffit, _Peter_. » siffla froidement Vodemort. « Redresse-toi. »

L'Animagus laissa échapper un couinement terriblement proche de celui qu'il aurait poussé s'il avait été sous forme de rat et ne bougea pas.

« Redresse-toi ! » s'écria le mage noir et Pettigrew fut contrait d'obéir. « Bien … Maintenant, dis-moi pourquoi toi et les autres êtes revenus à moi sans ce que je vous avais demandé de rapporter. »

Le maître des potions vit Queudver se tasser à défaut de pouvoir s'incliner.

« L-le Ministère avait placé deux A-Aurors devant la porte. » gémit le petit homme. « Nous les avons combattus … Mais d'autres sont arrivés, M-Maître ! Ils savaient, oh ! oui, ils savaient que nous allions agir. »

Le regard de Voldemort quitta Queudver pour l'espace de quelques instants et s'arrêta brièvement sur Severus avant de revenir sur le Mangemort agenouillé devant lui.

« Qui ? » demanda-t-il brusquement.

« Je … j'ai reconnu Shacklebolt … Oui, Kingsley Shacklebolt, ainsi que Dawlish, mais Maître, il y avait aussi Fol-Œil … M-Maugrey Fol-Œil ! » balbutia Pettigrew en tordant nerveusement ses mains ― celle en argent rutila à la lueur tremblante du lustre au-dessus de leur tête. « Il y avait aussi une jeune femme … Elle a changé d'apparence sous nos yeux, Maître, nous l'avions prise pour une employée de Ste-Mangouste et … »

 _Tonks_ , pensa aussitôt Severus.

« Et … Et, Maître, il y avait aussi R-Remus Lupin. »

Fenrir Greyback s'agita quelque peu aux côtés du maître des potions qui ne prit même pas la peine de lui lancer une œillade. Il supposait que le loup-garou jubilait certainement en se remémorant l'une de ses victimes.

« N-nous venions de battre Dawlish et Shacklebolt quand ils sont arrivés et … »

« Es-tu en train de me dire que vous avez été mis en déroute par ces phénomènes de foire ? » siffla Voldemort. « Lucius, Macnair, Crabbe, Goyle et toi ? »

Severus vit les concernés ratatiner dans leurs robes.

« Ils nous ont pris en tenaille, M-Maître. » se justifia Queudver. « D'autant plus que Maugrey a caché sa présence grâce à sa cape d'invisibilité … »

« Incapables ! » cracha Voldemort en se levant violemment, baguette en main, une expression de fureur pure sur le visage. « Il serait fort avisé de votre part de disparaître de ma vue si vous tenez un tant soit peu à votre misérable vie ! »

Lucius et sa femme ne se firent pas prier et transplanèrent dans la seconde, laissant deux sièges vides derrière eux, suivis de près par Crabbe et Goyle. Macnair hésita un instant mais battit en retraite lorsqu'il croisa les yeux brûlants du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Pettigrew, cependant, ne les suivit pas, épouvanté.

« Tu as permis à Dumbledore et à ces traîtres de capturer Barty ! » rugit le mage noir droit vers l'Animagus et tous les autres Mangemorts présents se sentirent écraser par la colère de leur maître. « L'un des derniers à m'être réellement fidèle, si ce n'est le seul ! »

« Mais, M-Maître … »

« Assez ! »

Le cri de Voldemort eut l'effet escompté et le petit homme parut avaler sa langue.

« Ta loyauté » reprit le Seigneur des Ténèbres un peu plus calmement « n'est motivée que par la crainte que je t'inspire et si tu avais autre part où aller, tu y serais déjà et tu t'y cacherais comme le pauvre lâche que tu es. Dois-je te rappeler que c'est que tu as fait pendant treize ans ? »

« N-non, Maître … »

« Barty, lui, ne s'est pas caché. Il est allé à Azkaban _pour moi_ , mais en a été sorti et a été soumis à l'Imperium pendant ces treize fameuses années. Ce n'est pas qu'il ne voulait pas agir, c'est qu'il ne le _pouvait_ pas. C'est ce qui vous différencie tous de Barty. » continua Voldemort d'une voix lente. « Voilà ce qui fait de lui mon serviteur le plus loyal, et un élément qu'il nous fallait à tout prix récupérer et … Récompenser. »

Il vissa ses yeux malveillants sur Queudver et proféra froidement :

« Tu paieras pour ta négligence. »

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres claqua dans ses mains. La salle se vida à mesure que les Mangemorts présents transplanaient, certains infiniment plus vite que d'autres. Personne n'était encore mort, aucun d'entre eux n'allait s'en plaindre et chacun assurait sa survie en mettant le plus de distance possible entre eux et leur Maître courroucé.

Severus se trouva bientôt seul avec Voldemort et Pettigrew ― qui, encore une fois, ne suivit par ses confrères malgré toute sa terreur. Le mage noir regagna son siège sans accorder un regard à l'Animagus. Celui-ci se redressa lentement puis se réfugia dans les ombres de la pièce tandis que le maître des potions avançait à la lumière des bougies.

« J'imagine que tu sais quelque chose. » fit Voldemort en parant son visage cadavérique d'un sourire sans sympathie. « Dis-moi … Pourquoi Dumbledore s'intéresse-t-il si soudainement à Barty ? »

« Il semblerait qu'il se soit lancé dans un genre de quête de vérité. » répondit calmement Severus. « Comme vous le savez, Maître, quatre Mangemorts ont été attrapés il y a treize ans et jetés à Azkaban pour avoir tenté de soutirer des informations à un Auror et à sa femme en usant du sortilège Doloris. Les quatre Mangemorts en question étaient Bellatrix et son mari, Rodolphus, ainsi que le frère de ce dernier, Rabastan et, bien évidemment, Barty ― qui n'avait que dix-neuf ans à l'époque. Seul l'aveu de Bellatrix fut pris en compte lors de leur procès et elle a, pour ainsi dire, parlé en leur nom à tous. Dumbledore éprouve donc des doutes quant à l'implication de Barty dans la torture des Londubat. »

« Et sais-tu où il se trouve ? » demanda brusquement le Seigneur des Ténèbres, le visage fermé.

« Malheureusement non. Dumbledore l'a caché dans un endroit connu de lui seul. »

Voldemort hocha doucement la tête, pensif.

« Tu peux y aller, Severus. » fit-il après un silence. « Nous agirons lorsque tu auras glaner de nouvelles informations. En attendant … Il se trouve que j'ai à faire avec notre … ami commun. » ajouta-t-il en glissant un regard vers l'endroit où Queudver se tenait caché.

Le maître des potions s'inclina et transplana, abandonnant Pettigrew à son triste sort.

Ce qu'il ne regretta pas une seule seconde.

* * *

 _Il se tenait là, immobile dans le parc de Poudlard, tout près de la Forêt Interdite, et observait la baguette qu'il tenait dans sa main. C'était celle de Maugrey, qu'il avait dérobé à l'Auror quelques mois plus tôt. Il venait de s'en servir. Une ultime fois. Une fois de trop, peut-être, avait-il même pensé, amer._

 _Une bise nocturne soufflait et elle était d'un froid mordant, un froid semblable à celui qui lui transissait l'esprit et l'empêchait de penser avec clarté. Il s'était longtemps imaginé que ce moment allait être glorieux et grisant. Il avait longuement imaginé la manière dont il allait s'y prendre pour le tuer. Rien ne s'était déroulé comme prévu – et même ça, il l'avait imaginé, aussi paradoxal que cela pouvait paraître. Le résultat était le même, cependant._

 _Le résultat, justement, était qu'il venait de tuer son propre père._

 _Mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Il ne ressentait aucune joie. Rien ne lui venait : Il faisait face à un vide émotionnel désarmant. Pire, il se rendait peu-à-peu compte qu'il n'avait pas éprouvé le moindre plaisir à assassiner son géniteur. Il n'avait pas jubilé. Et il n'avait rien dit quand il était apparu devant son père car il n'avait tout simplement rien à dire. Il l'avait juste regardé droit dans les yeux, puis le sort était parti. Et tout s'était terminé. Sans un bruit, sans un cri, sans un mot. Tout n'avait été que silence et, pourtant, il n'avait jeté aucun sort pour que ce soit le cas. Sa tête s'était vidée._

 _Son regard se posa finalement sur le cadavre et il serra les dents. Non, il n'était pas heureux._

 _Il leva la baguette et, soudain, le corps à ses pieds se tordit, se rétrécit, s'estropia à mesure que les membres disparaissaient, comme aspirés par le tronc. Il fixa le visage de son père se déformer sous l'effet du sortilège et devenir méconnaissable. La tête disparut à son tour et, bientôt, Barty Croupton Sr. ne fut rien d'autre qu'un os unique sur l'herbe trempée._

 _Il n'éprouva rien. Pas même quand il enterra l'os près de la cabane de Hagrid._

 _Il se retourna juste et rebroussa chemin._

 _A peine eut-il fait un pas qu'un bruit retentit dans son dos. Il fit brusquement volte-face, brandissant sa baguette d'un air menaçant. Mais il n'y avait rien. Enfin, juste l'habituelle brume de la forêt devant lui, que la lumière orangée de la cabane du garde-chasse tentait vainement de percer. Il n'aperçut aucune silhouette se glisser entre deux arbres jusqu'à de proches fourrées. Non, il n'y avait définitivement rien. Alors seulement il osa baisser les yeux._

 _Pour voir la terre s'ouvrir, s'écarter par mottes entières à mesure qu'une chose se frayait un chemin depuis les profondeurs du sol, grattait rageusement ces dernières afin de s'en extirper._

 _C'était une main._

 _Il ne le comprit que lorsqu'elle lui agrippa la cheville, froide et funeste, le transissant jusqu'aux os. Il recula précipitamment, manqua de trébucher quand le membre squelettique le relâcha sans prévenir. Il lâcha sa baguette alors que son dos butait contre quelque chose qui se tenait derrière lui, vêtue d'une cape en lambeaux, flottant dans l'air à la manière d'un fantôme. Il sut immédiatement que ça n'en était pas un ― et que ça n'en serait jamais un._

 _Quelque chose se posa sur ses deux épaules, les entaillant à-travers l'épais manteau qu'il portait, et toute chaleur le quitta aussitôt. Et lentement, très lentement, la chose, le monstre qui le retenait de sa poigne glaciale, le fit se retourner. Une froideur perverse s'insinua dans son corps et le paralysa complètement alors qu'un sentiment de terreur montait en lui._

 _Et, impuissant, il ne put qu'admirer la laideur de la Mort lorsqu'Elle approcha Sa gueule béante de lui._

Il poussa un hurlement en sentant la morsure glaciale du Baiser du Détraqueur contre la peau de son visage. Il se redressa, prêt à repousser la créature, mais ses mains tremblantes ne rencontrèrent que le vide. Son souffle erratique résonna à ses propres oreilles tandis que son cœur affolé se jetait brutalement contre sa cage thoracique. Mais ce n'était rien face à la douleur qui pulsait aussi dans son bras gauche, pire que toute autre chose, car il avait l'impression qu'on lui dévorait l'avant-bras, qu'on en arrachait sauvagement la peau et la chair pour atteindre l'os. Barty y pressa sa main droite et courba l'échine, le souffle court. Ses cheveux lui tombèrent alors devant les yeux, obscurcissant sa vision déjà trouble.

Il se laissa retomber sur ce qui se révéla être le matelas d'un lit, son bras endolori ramené contre son torse. Et ferma les yeux.

Dans son esprit confus où s'entrechoquaient les images réminiscentes de son cauchemar et ses souvenirs s'ancra malgré tout une certitude immuable : le Maître, _son_ Maître l'appelait. L'intense brûlure qu'il ressentait au bras en était la preuve la plus tangible. Le Mangemort désirait le rejoindre, non pas par obligation, mais qu'il le devait. Il fallait qu'il le voie dans son nouveau corps, ce corps plus puissant que jamais. Barty avait œuvré si longtemps pour accomplir le dessein du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il avait pour devoir de le rejoindre pour savourer sa victoire … Leur victoire sur le reste du monde, sur ces imbéciles, ces prétentieux qui avaient osé espérer qu'ils pouvaient se dresser devant eux.

Il repoussa les couvertures d'un geste vif et posa les pieds sur le vieux plancher. Celui-ci grinça quand le Mangemot parvint à se mettre debout en prenant appui sur le rebord du lit. Il laissa son regard courir sur les murs de la chambre jusqu'à en trouver la porte, vers laquelle il se dirigea tant bien que mal. Des vertiges le prirent dès son premier pas, rapidement accompagnés d'une certaine sensation de nausée. Barty s'obstina.

La porte était faite d'un bois sombre et sa poignée de métal sembla terriblement froide lorsqu'il la saisit et la tourna, fébrile. Il déboucha dans un couloir étroit, vaguement illuminé, et ses sens perturbés parvinrent presque à lui faire croire que les murs se rapprochaient de lui. Il secoua la tête. Cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Son dos entra en contact avec la tapisserie à sa droite.

 _Où était-il ?_

Cette question s'imposa à lui et balaya ses autres pensées. Il ne reconnaissait pas cet endroit. Ces murs ne lui disaient rien, ni ce plancher, ni ces portes. Rien ne lui parlait. Rien ne lui était familier. Même pas l'air qu'il respirait.

Il se passa une main tremblante sur le visage. Il devait partir. Il le fallait. Vite.

Le Mangemort se remit droit au moyen d'un grand effort et tituba le long du corridor, gardant sa paume contre la paroi la plus proche. Il ne tarda pas à trouver un vieil escalier, qu'il descendit prudemment. Ses pieds nus lui octroyèrent bien plus de discrétion qu'il ne l'aurait espéré et il arriva sans bruit au rez-de-chaussée. Il s'arrêta quelques instants, tenant fermement la rampe, pour respirer, se sentant toujours plus nauséeux et ballotté par ses vertiges.

La porte en face de lui s'ouvrit rapidement.

« Bien essayé. » grogna la silhouette qui apparut à son seuil, glaciale.

Les yeux de Barty rencontrèrent un iris bleu électrique fixé sur lui, surmontant un visage balafré encadré de cheveux ternes. Alastor Maugrey eut un rictus face à la surprise exprimée par le Mangemort. Une surprise rapidement remplacée par de la colère, cependant. Un nom surgit dans la tête de Barty, un seul, mais qui avait toute son importance. Il bondit de la marche sur laquelle il se tenait et repéra rapidement un bout de couloir adjacent. Une potentielle porte de sortie. Il s'y dirigea. Ou du moins en avait-il l'intention.

Son corps flancha, incapable de suivre le rythme. Il trébucha. La main de l'Auror jaillit de nulle part et le rattrapa durement par le col de la chemise qu'il portait ― et qu'il ne remarqua qu'en cet instant. Maugrey le releva et le poussa contre le mur. Puis lui colla sa baguette sur la poitrine, l'agrippant toujours fermement.

« Tu pensais aller quelque part, peut-être ? » gronda le vétéran d'une voix menaçante.

Barty sentit la haine l'envahir et grandir en même temps que la douleur dans son dos. Il tenta de se débattre mais la poigne du plus vieux ne le laissa pas filer.

« Fol-Œil, hein ? Comme on se retrouve … » persiffla-t-il. Sa langue jaillit brièvement de la commissure de ses lèvres. « Comment ça va, depuis la dernière fois ? »

« Pas de ça avec moi, Croupton. »

L'Auror approcha son visage du sien.

« La situation a changée, tu peux me croire. C'est moi le geôlier, maintenant. »

Barty se dégagea d'un mouvement vif et le repoussa avec brutalité en dépit du peu d'énergie dont il disposait. Sa colère s'était maintenant muée en rage ― et elle lui permettait d'outrepasser sa faible condition physique, faisait couler en lui une force nouvelle et agressive.

Le Mangemort bouillonnait. Il crevait d'envie de se débarrasser de ce vieux fou, _une bonne fois pour toute,_ quitte à le tuer à mains nues.

Toutefois, le vieil Auror s'était composé un visage impassible et le tenait en joue, mais il semblait avoir deviné ses intentions.

« Regardes-toi, tu tiens à peine sur tes deux jambes. »

Barty s'en moquait éperdument. Il devait s'enfuir de cet endroit, rejoindre son Maître. Annoncer la mort de ce parasite au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Être récompensé. Car il gardait bien en mémoire que c'était Fol-Œil lui-même qui avait rempli plus de la moitié des cellules d'Azkaban.

Et que c'était aussi ce satané boiteux, ce foutu _lui_ qui l'avait attrapé ce soir-là.

Le Mangemort se rua en avant, les mains tendues. Un sort l'atteignit presque aussitôt et le projeta à-nouveau contre le mur ― qu'il heurta avec fracas. Des ténèbres parsemées de tâches lumineuses l'envahirent et il glissa le long de la paroi jusqu'au sol usé, sonné.

Il y eut le bruit d'une cavalcade dans l'escalier.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, ici ? » demanda une voix inquiète. « J'espère que Kré … ― _Oh._ »

« Pas trop tôt ! » rugit Maugrey.

Barty sentit la poigne de l'Auror lui attraper le bras et le soulever durement de terre.

« Il se passe » proféra lentement le vétéran en détachant chaque mot « que notre invité vient tout juste d'essayer de se faire la malle. »

« La malle, hein ? » grogna le Mangemort encore étourdi.

Un silence prit place et l'instant d'après, Fol-Œil le relâchait et le laissait tomber sur le plancher en crachant :

« Tout compte fait, j'aurai peut-être dû te frapper au lieu de te lancer un sort, vermine. »

« Doucement, vous deux. » intervint le second homme alors qu'il descendait les dernières marches d'escalier. « Maugrey, vous allez me faire le plaisir d'aller prendre l'air et de vous changer les idées. Je vais m'occuper de son cas. Nous reparlerons de tout cela quand vous aurez retrouvé un semblant de dignité. »

Barty ne put qu'observer ses deux geôliers se fixer comme deux chiens de faïence. Et, contre toute attente, le vieil Auror céda et s'en alla par le couloir, sa colère se faisant ressentir par la vivacité de son pas claudiquant.

« Et sans claquer la porte d'entrée ! »

Seul un grognement furieux leur parvint.

Le Mangemort releva la tête vers l'individu restant et sa vision troublée ne lui permit pas de discerner les traits de son visage. L'autre croisa les bras et le fixa sans un mot.

Barty cligna des yeux et tenta vainement de faire le point sur sa situation. Toutefois, son altercation avec Maugrey ne laissait pas vraiment de place pour un raisonnement logique. Sa colère et son mépris brûlaient toujours en lui, avec toujours plus de puissance, et alimentaient sa haine. Il réclamait vengeance. Et _il l'aurait._ Oui, il l'aurait. Il s'en faisait la promesse.

« Quant à toi, tu vas répondre à ma question. » lâcha sèchement son vis-à-vis.

« Et pourquoi ça ? » cracha Barty.

« Je ne pense pas que tu ais grand-chose d'autre à faire maintenant que tu t'es rendu compte que toute tentative d'évasion sera inévitablement soldée par un échec. Voilà pourquoi. »

Le Mangemort était bien forcé de reconnaître que cet inconnu extrêmement déplaisant marquait un point. Alors il ne répondit rien, mais son regard devait probablement parler à sa place. L'autre s'accroupit devant lui et, d'une voix infiniment sérieuse, posa une ultime question :

« Est-ce que tu as réalisé que tu es en vie ? »

Ce battement de cœur plus profond, plus bruyant que les autres, comme un gong sonnant dans sa poitrine. Et qui vibra et vida son esprit, balayant tout ressentiment afin de le laisser pantelant face à cette soudaine réalisation.

Il n'y avait pas réfléchi. Il n'avait pas _remarqué._

Et, soudainement, un des principaux reflexes vitaux de son corps prit une toute nouvelle envergure : il respirait.

Parce qu'il vivait.

« Comment ? »

Le mot s'extirpa à grand-peine de sa gorge serrée.

« Le Baiser du Détraqueur n'a pas fonctionné sur toi. » expliqua l'homme d'une voix dangereusement neutre. « Ils s'en sont rendu compte et t'ont rapatrié à Sainte-Mangouste, puis en ont informé le Ministère. Si Dumbledore n'était pas intervenu, Fudge se serait arrangé pour que tu meures d'une façon ou d'une autre et aurait maquillé toute l'affaire. »

 _Dumbledore._ Ainsi donc, il devait sa survie à ce vieux fou ? A l'ennemi de son Maître ?

Ca n'avait aucun sens. Barty refusait que ça en ait, d'ailleurs.

Et pourtant il était en vie.

« Tu vas devoir te contenter de ça pour le moment. » Puis, après un instant d'hésitation : « On en reparlera. »

L'inconnu ― bien qu'à l'air vaguement familier maintenant que Barty y voyait un peu plus clair ― l'aida à se relever et le Mangemort, cette fois, préféra ne pas se débattre et laissa l'autre l'aider à atteindre ce qui allait, à ne point en douter, devenir sa chambre.

 _Ou une nouvelle prison_ , lui souffla une voix dans un coin de son esprit.

Et il préféra lui donner raison.

* * *

 **A/N : Bonjour, bonsoir, lecteur intrépide ! Voici enfin le premier chapitre de _Through the Darkness_ , dont l'écriture a été un peu plus compliquée que prévue en raison de petits soucis techniques avec mon PC, mais tout est rentré dans l'ordre ... Pour l'instant, car la bestiole se fait un peu vieille. **

**Mais passons ! Je me dois surtout de remercier _A. Doctor_ , _Copperspoon_ (merci pour ta longue review que j'ai lu plusieurs fois d'affilée tant elle m'a fait plaisir, et sache que je partage tes points de vue sur tout ce que tu as dit. Ils ont raté le coche avec Barty dans le film, ce qui est extrêmement dommage, mais bon ! nous avons les livres pour nous consoler et Tennant pour baver, donc, finalement nous sommes gagnants !), _Horoue, Lapiz06, Kimblette, Diartems, cat240_ et _keloush_ pour avoir ajouté cette histoire en follow. Donc gros bisou à vous et un énorme merci pour votre soutien et vos reviews (ce qui vous vaudra un second bisou), et j'espère sincèrement que ce chapitre vous a plu. Plus un petit bisou supplémentaire pour _Diri-chan_ qui a ninja dans les reviews, icognito, mais que je n'oublie pas ! :3 **

**Ah, et j'en profite pour dire que désormais les notes de l'auteur se feront en fin de chapitre afin de vous permettre d'attaquer directement dans le vif du sujet.**

 **(Aussi, j'en profite pour dire que² j'ai un compte Twitter. Comme ça, si vous vous inquiétez de ne pas voir arriver un chapitre, vous êtes libre de me le faire savoir en me spamant avec ce magnifique "[insérezArobaseplz]Ermisant" en début de tweet. Et puis, si vous avez simplement envie de parler avec moi, sachez qu'il n'y a aucun souci et que je vous invite volontiers à m'envoyer quelques MP ! :3 Des bisous !)**

 **Et surtout, j'espère que vous avez passé un joyeux Noël et je vous souhaite d'avances une excellente nouvelle année, avec tous mes vœux de bonheur et de réussite ! :)** **Papouilles** **et amour sur vous !**


End file.
